Chilly and the Gang's Random Stuff Wiki:Rules
Like any other wiki, this wiki has a set of rules and policies that you must follow if you want to stay here. Now, you might be thinking that this is odd, considering this is a fanon wiki. Still, we have to enforce these rules; after all nobody wants yuppies whining all night (Weird Al reference). Should you not comply with most of these rules, you'll be sent a warning. Keep doing it and you'll be faced with punishment, according to severity: a block. 'Main Policies' 'Underage Users' The COPPA (or Children Online Privacy Protection Act)' '''rule wasn't enforced by us, but by Wikia. It basically means that in order to join this wiki, you must be at least 13 years of age. If you are under 13 and we find out, we will block you until your 13th birthday. Note: If you are 13 and above, yet you're still blocked due to being mistaken for an underaged person (usually because of your personality), try contacting one of our admins somewhere in another wiki, and/or show us proof you are legally old enough to join Wikia. If we are convinced enough, we will unblock you. 'Swearing' We're trying to keep this wiki a PG to PG-13 wiki, so we enforced rules about swearing. Major swearing is not allowed anywhere; on Discussions, on chat, on other people's talk pages and so on. You can say minor swears, however. Also, you can, to a lesser extent, also say major swears if they are censored; although it's not recommended to do that. A minor note; saying "go to hell" to another user will not be tolerated, yet using "hell" in a different meaning that is not rude/insulting another user is okay. Offenses If you ever do say a major, uncensored cuss word, a warning will be sent to your talk page, warning you to not do it. Repeat it 3 times, and you will get a 1 week block. Repeat it again, you will get a 1 month block, and so on and so forth. However, if you have broken this rule 8 times, you will be permabanned. 'Spamming' Spamming is posting unwanted (usually repetitive) messages on the Comments feed, on a Discussions post, on a user's talk page, on chat, and a lot more. This is considered rude, annoying, and a waste of post limit. Offenses If you spam once, you will receive a warning telling you not to do it. If you keep spamming 3 times, you will be blocked for 1 month. Do it again, you will be permabanned. 'Vandalizing' Vandalizing is intentionally ruining or destroying a page's content, usually by adding stupid nonsense and gibberish, putting major uncensored swears on random spots, deleting and renaming content (unless you have a proper reason), and removing all the content in the page and replacing it with nonsense. Offenses Vandalizing is not tolerable. Do it once, and you will be blocked for a month. Repeat it, and you will be permabanned. 'Bullying' We're trying to make sure everyone here in this wiki is treated with respect and friendliness. No one wants to feel unwelcomed here, so we warn you; do not bully anyone. Offenses Bullying is not tolerable. Do it once, and you will be blocked for 2 months. Repeat it, you will be blocked for 5 months. Do it three times, and you will be permabanned. 'Offensive/Inappropriate Content' We're trying to keep this wiki a good, nice, PG to PG-13 wiki, so we prohibit anything that is bad and are probably for adults only. This means you can't add or talk anything about harassment, racism, bigotry, sexism, smoking and drug-related topics, and much more. Offenses Like vandalizing and bullying, offensive/inappropriate content is not tolerable. Do it once, and you will be blocked for 5 weeks. Repeat it, you will be blocked for 2 months. Do it three times, and you will be permabanned. 'Editing other people's pages''' It is absolutely okay to edit other people's pages (as long as they are public), unless they state otherwise.